


ER, We are Meant to Be

by lohn_jaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Doctor John, Hospitals, John may or may not have anger issues, M/M, he broke his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohn_jaurens/pseuds/lohn_jaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alexander meet in an abandoned emergency room at midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER, We are Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proof this and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and if there's anything major please tell me.

John probably should have figured out that a phone call from his father at 10pm was not going to end well for him. Getting lectured on how his “homosexual phase” was really starting to hurt his family made him feel like shit. Being told how much of a disappointment he was for choosing medicine instead of law was something he had heard for years, but didn’t sting any less the more it was said.

When the call ended, John ended up throwing his phone across the room and heard it land with a thick thud. He was extremely grateful that Eliza had convinced him to invest in an otterbox the moment he heard it hit the floor. John could still the buzz in his veins and had the sudden need to expel all his excess energy. His blood was boiling, and in that moment turned towards the wall his bed was pushed up against, and swung as hard as he could. The few seconds of blind pleasure was soon replaced with a crippling pain shooting up his entire right arm. He looked down at his hand, and noticed that his finger should definitely not be bending that way. In a few seconds, his hand started to swell, and his whole hand started to turn a purplish color.

Realizing he had just fucked up his dominant hand, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get himself to the hospital. Every small jostle of his arm sent shooting pains up the entire right side of his body. He walked over to where his phone landed and called the only person he wanted anything to do with right now. The phone rang before Eliza answered with a yawn,

“Hello?” Shit, he looked around for the clock and noticed it was almost 11:30pm, and he had probably woken her up. It was a Tuesday night after all, and Eliza had to work tomorrow. She was an elementary school teacher, and that shit started early.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Its fine, what’s wrong?” She sounded more awake now, and he knew there was no way he could convince her to go back to sleep without telling her what was wrong. Eliza cared about him, most of the time she seemed to be the only one who did. He could always lie, and give her a lame excuse, but he was in a lot of pain right now and he really needed her.

“Um, I may have punched a wall and broke my hand and I was kind of hoping you would take me to the ER?” He asked nervously, he knew Eliza would do anything for him, but he was still afraid she would say no.

“Oh my god John!” He heard some rustling and then whispering, “I’ll be there in like twenty minutes okay?”

“I love you Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“I love you too nerd. Try not to do anything else stupid before I get there.” With that, Eliza hung up. John pocketed his phone, and tried to get his shoes on. Trying to do that one handed, while not moving your other arm was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It took him about ten minutes to actually get his shoes on, and once he was done he grabbed his wallet, made sure his insurance card and ID were there, and went downstairs to wait for Eliza.

After a few minutes of watching cars speed by and blue Honda Accord pulled up and stopped in front of his building. John quickly hopped in on the passenger side and was quickly pulled into a hug. She hugged him a little too tightly and he winced slightly, and she pulled away quickly.

“Holy shit John.” He tried to smile at her, but it game out as more of a grimace.

“I love you so I’m not going to ask until we get your hand in a cast.” Eliza pulled off the curb and began to drive towards the hospital.

“If we both weren’t very gay I would ask you to marry me.” She was the best of women. She cared about everyone, and John was so grateful for her and everything that she has done for him. This is an example of a situation John adds to the ever growing list of things he owes her for.

“I know sweetie.” She grabbed his left hand and squeezed it all the way to the hospital.

When they arrived at the emergency room, there was only one guy in the waiting room, and no one behind the nurses’ station. They stood there, leaning against the counter for about five minutes before giving up and decided to go sit down. Eliza sat down across from the other guy in the waiting room and pulled out her phone, and John sat down next to her. When they sat down the guy looked up and smiled at them.

“Eliza Schuyler what the hell are you doing here?” Eliza looked up from her phone startled by the yelling, but when she saw the guys face she smiled and walked over to the man and hugged him.

“Don’t worry Alexander, I’m not hurt. John was being stupid and broke his hand.” She said gesturing to John who awkwardly waved at the other man. John had to admit that Alexander was pretty cute, he had long dark hair that framed his tan face. He was just staring at John, his brown eyes were so beautiful, and John was staring right back.

“Why are you here Alexander?” She said as she sat down next to him. John took a seat on the other side of him as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Burr got alcohol poisoning, and I kinda didn’t want him to die.” Elizas face softened.

“Oh no. I should make him lasagna. He eats lasagna right?” Alex laughed at her, and gave her a side hug.

“I’m sure he’d love that.” She smiled contently and went back to her phone. Alexander turned towards John and smiled and stuck out his hand.

“Hi I’m Alexander Hamilton.” John looked down at his hand, and awkwardly tried to shake it with his left hand. Alexander laughed and stuck out his left hand, and gave an even worse hand shake.

“John Laurens.”

“Wait, the same John Laurens who punched Marias boyfriend? Because dude you are my hero.” Alex said laughing. Eliza looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, that’s the same John. He’s my knight in shining armor.” She ended the sentence with a yawn. John pulled out his phone and saw it was about 12:30 in the morning, and Eliza had to go to work soon.

“Eliza, go home and go to sleep.” She waved her hand dismissively at John.

“No, honey you need me.” She ended with another yawn.

“Eliza, I’ll take John home. Go, get some sleep.” Alex said to her. She looked between the two of them, and nodded her hand.

“Okay. John I love you, call me tomorrow. You too Alexander.” She said standing up and hugging both boys before going home. Alex and John looked at each other, before John looked around before sighing.

“Does nobody work this shift?” Alex laughed, and he really wanted to hear that laugh again.

“I have no idea.” John stood up and walked into the back triage room, with Alex trailing behind him.

“Hey you’re not suppo- oh hey Dr. Laurens.” A nurse said walking into the room. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at John.

“Dr. Laurens?” John blushed and looked back at nurse Manning.

“Hey Martha, I uh, broke my hand. Who’s on call tonight?” He asked, as Martha took his blood pressure.

“Dr. Adams is, but I have no idea where he is.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I hate that man.” John said and Martha laughed.

“You and everyone who works here. Come on John I’ll put you in one of the nice rooms in the ER.” She said standing up and grabbing the laptop that she was recording everything on. John followed behind her, and looked back at Alex, who looked as if he was unsure if he should follow or not.

“Are you coming Alexander?” Alex blushed when john asked, and started to follow him.

“If the hot doctor wants me there I guess I have to be there.” It was Johns turn to blush but turned back around to Martha looking at him with an amused expression, but said nothing and continued to lead John to a room.

“We’ll get you x-rayed and then put in cast so you can go home and sleep. Don’t worry about coming in tomorrow I’ll get someone to cover for you.” Martha said  
“Martha, you’re the best and I will bring you cookies or something when I come back in.” Martha rolled her eyes and smiled as she left the room.

“So, you’re a doctor?” Alex said as he sat down on one of the chairs by the bed.

“Yeah, a hot doctor apparently.” Alex blushed and smiled up at John. They sat there, talking about their lives for a while. John learned that Alexander was some hot shot lawyer, that he liked cats, and his favorite color was green. When John finally got his cast on, they went to go check on Alex’s friend Burr, who was being kept overnight, allowing them to leave the ER around 4am. They were in Alexs car when John started to talk again.

“Thank you, for staying with me, you didn’t have to.” Alex smiled at John.

“I didn’t, but it’s not every day you meet a doctor with adorable freckles who needs your help.” This man was going to be the death of John if he didn’t stop making him blush.

“Do you want to go get breakfast or something, I’m starving.” John asked, looking over at Alex who was smiling like an idiot.

“I would love to.”


End file.
